Ice princess
by v-mangrl
Summary: This is about a princess being stuck in an ice oasis, only an outsider could take she out, but not only any outsider but he must be royalty himself in other to ake her out, find out who that someone is....
1. prolouge

_Ice Princess_

Disclaimer: This is my new fanfic, ice princess, it's kind of a story a friend of mind thought up and they wanted me to write it so, here I am with my new fanfic, a B&V of course, its au and taken on vegeta-sie hope you like it.

Prologue:

500 years ago, they were this legend on vegeta-sie, which was completely covered in snow.

This was one place that no saiyan ever go, considering if you went there it would surly kill you, but only the prince or king is the only one that is prohibited to enter since, the legend was about the most beautiful woman that lives in the snow oasis.

A woman with blue hair and ice blue eyes was told to live in the ice oasis, every king has tried out for the legend but none had succeed, some has never came back and some barely alive.

All except one prince……


	2. chapter1 The legend

Chapter One- The legend

A young prince at the age of 18 was going through the legend book. As he read about the Legendary Saiyan, a smirk formed on his young lips as he thought about himself as the Legendary. When he turned the page to read more about legendary beings he spotted a really odd legend.

"Ice Princess?" he stated as he continued flipping through the pages. It told of the Ice Princess, the most beautiful woman this planet has ever seen, and that the snow oasis is on the other side of the planet, and how the temperature was below zero. He continued on down, reading all about the origin and how it is every king's and prince's duty to seek out that legend. _'How could anyone live there much less a woman?' _the young boy thought as he closed the book. "I'll just have to talk to my father about this…"

"About what?" a voice behind him inquired.

"Kakarot don't you have some place to go?" Vegeta stated to his sparring partner.

"Actually…no…" he stated sadly. Vegeta shook his head pitifully, "Well, Kakarot why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat," he said slowly.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!" Kakarot said as he ran out the door, "FOOD!!" He knocked down Nappa on his way there. Vegeta shook his head pitifully, walking out the door only to see Nappa writhing in pain; he just shrugged his shoulders and stepped on the fool, ignoring his cry of pain, and then proceeded to his father's throne room. On his way there he saw many bodies writhing in pain on the floor; this brought a smirk on his face. "This would teach those fools, to never stand in the way of Kakarot, when he's hungry and running to the cafeteria. His face darkened as he neared his father's throne room. A scowl present on his face as he entered his father throne room he was severely disgusted by the sight of seeing him, with one of his many whores on his lap feeding him the replica of a grape, except it was a light blue color. "Father I wish to speak with you. Get that whore out of here," Vegeta stated through narrow eyes.

The king smirked, and then shoved the girl off his lap. The girl got up and walked seductively towards Vegeta, licking her lips sexily as she passed him. Vegeta growled in disgust as she did that.

"What do you want, brat?" the king yelled.

"I want to know about the stupid legend on the Ice Princess?"

"Oh yeah, The Ice Princess…I forgot about that." The king stated while rubbing his goatee.

"Have you tried for the legend, old man and why is it now that I'm finding out about it?" The king seemed in thought as his son asked that. "WELL!!' He yelled.

"Oh, I thought, why bother, it's not like you're going to try it out, or live for that matter." The king stated a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"What! How dare you!" The prince yelled, "I am going to the Ice oasis, and I **will** bring back the Ice Princess," he yelled crossing his arms across his chest and turning his back to him.

"Well then, you will be leaving tomorrow so you can bring someone along if you wish," King Vegeta replied a smirk on his face. Vegeta eyes open wide as saucer he can't believe he just agreed on going to find some Ice Princess that might not exist.

'_He tricked me,' _he thought. He humped then exited the throne room only to see Kakarot walking towards him. He was patting his stomach, face slightly messy and a huge grin on his face. "Kakarot wipe that grin off your face and start packing, we're leaving tomorrow." He stated, leaving no room for questions. Kakarot stood there wondering what the hell just happen.

A/N: Well, hope you like it. It seems like our prince and Kakarot is leaving the castle. This should be interesting, so review. You know reviewing makes the chapters come faster, so the more reviews more chapters I always say…. Well not really I'll still update so bye.


End file.
